


Sofazinho de Dois Lugares

by emeoonbird



Category: Momoland (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Joo Won estava com febre e recebe a visita (nem tão surpresa) de HyeBin para cuidar de si, com direito à alguns mimos.
Relationships: Lee Joowon | Joo E/ Lee Hyebin





	Sofazinho de Dois Lugares

O cansaço tinha tomado conta de todo o corpo da Lee, a fazendo ficar dez vezes mais preguiçosa do que era no dia a dia. Sua cabeça doía um pouco, e pra piorar a sua garganta estava inflamada.

Mas isso não era nada comparado a solidão que sentia, estando completamente abandonada naquela cama, embolada em várias cobertas macias e quentinhas com apenas a bagunça do quarto para ver — já que não tinha televisão no cômodo e ela não fazia a mínima ideia de onde estava seu celular.

Um suspiro frustrado lhe foge dos lábios, e Joo Won se vira na direção da cômoda enquanto fazia uns barulhinhos de desgosto — porque ela tinha certeza que se tentasse murmurar, sua garganta iria arranhar.

Durante seus resmungos, ela foi amolecendo, sua respiração ficando mais lenta enquanto se acalmava. Quando estava sentindo os olhos pesarem, um indício de que o sono estava lhe chamando para o mundo dos sonhos, a porta do seu quarto abriu subitamente lhe dando um breve susto.

Mesmo com o coração levemente acelerado pela surpresa, a Lee mal conseguiu abrir os olhos para ver quem havia entrado, apesar de ter a impressão de que fora HyeBin a passar pelo batente.

E estava certa, já que quando fez um esforço para descobrir quem era, viu mais velha segurando uma caixinha em uma mão enquanto na outra trazia um copo com água vindo em sua direção. Pelo que conseguiu analisar do rosto dela, ela estava preocupada, já que suas sobrancelhas estavam levemente franzidas e seus lábios não traziam seu costumeiro sorriso.

Joo Won abriu a boca para lhe questionar sobre o que ela estava fazendo ali, já que não se lembrava de tê-la chamado, no entanto HyeBin lhe cortou ao dizer que ela não deveria soltar um pio.

Ela colocou a caixinha — que a Lee percebeu ser uma de remédio — e o copo na cômoda que tinha ao lado de sua cama e se sentou no colchão, o peso dela o afundando fez com que o corpo da mais nova se aproximasse naturalmente.

— Você deveria se cuidar mais. — Foi o que HyeBin disse, enquanto pegava a caixinha e tirava um comprimido de dentro. Joo Won se endireitou na cama para tentar ter uma visão melhor dela sob seus olhos cansados, sem muito sucesso.

Mesmo parecendo preocupada consigo, a mais velha continuava linda com aquela expressão tensa no rosto e os fios roxos caídos sobre seu rosto — ela estava com as mechas da frente presas, e as de trás estavam soltas, e a Lee adorava como aquele pentado deixava a outra parecendo tão adorável e abraçável, principalmente quando ela sorria, mas que no momento lhe davam um ar mais sério embora um pouco fofo.

— Está sorrindo por quê? Yah, Lee Joo Won, estou falando sério consigo. — O resmungo da outra fez com que tivesse vontade de rir, no entanto a morena se segurou do melhor jeito que conseguiu — ou seja, ela estava quase mostrando todos os seus dentes num largo sorriso, de uma forma que faria qualquer dentista ver suas possíveis cáries. — Você nem deve estar me escutando mesmo.

HyeBin suspirou, e pediu para Joo Won sentar. Assim que a outra se colocou com as costas no travesseiro na melhor posição sentada que dava devido ao seu corpo amolecido, ela pegou o copo e pôs a pílula em frente aos lábios da mais nova, que prontamente os abriu. Com o remédio na língua e a água na boca, a Lee engoliu o comprimido, e só pra não ficar com a sensação de que ele tinha parado no meio de sua garganta, bebeu todo a água que tinha no copo.

Com a morena deitada novamente, HyeBin recolheu as coisas que tinha trazido e se encaminhou para fora do quarto — porém ao sentir a outra segurando sua blusa, não pode deixar de soltar outro suspiro cansado.

— Eu já volto, okay? — Foi a única coisa que disse, antes de Joo Won lhe soltar e ela sair do cômodo.

Em sua opinião, a mais velha estava demorando muito para voltar, já que estava novamente quase dormindo de tanto cansaço e dor — e provavelmente já teria ido se encontrar com Morfeu se não fosse aquele maldito nariz entupido que não lhe deixava respirar direito.

Quando finalmente a outra voltou, Joo Won a chamou com as mãos e chegou para o canto da cama num claro pedido para que HyeBin deitasse consigo — e foi exatamente isso o que ela fez.

Normalmente era a morena que tinha o peito feito de travesseiro pela Bin, porém no momento em que a mais velha se deitou, Joo Won sem cerimônias colocou a cabeça no tronco dela, suas mãos entrando sob a camisa para sentir a pele quentinha da outra enquanto fazia um leve carinho no quadril alheio. Sua perna estava entre as de Hyebin de forma levemente possessiva, apesar de apenas as duas estarem naquele quarto, deitadas naquela cama com o cobertor macio sobre ambas enquanto apenas aproveitavam a presença uma da outra.

A mão da mais velha estava no meio de seus fios pretos, fazendo um afago em sua cabeça de forma que sua enxaqueca não parecesse tão incômoda quanto era.

Não demorou muito para Joo Won sentir os olhos voltarem a pesar e se deixar levar pelo sono que lhe assombrava já fazia um tempo, tendo como música as batidas frequentes do coração de Hyebin e os afagos no cabelo como um incentivador.

[...]

A primeira coisa que a Lee percebeu quando acordou é que o seu quarto estava silencioso. Muito silencioso.

A segunda foi que as pontadas que sentia na cabeça tinham desaparecido assim como a ardência em sua garganta tinha diminuído, e que não se sentia mais como se tivesse sobrevivido a um atropelamento.

Ao preguiçosamente abrir seus olhos, Joo Won reparou que seu quarto parecia levemente diferente do que antes — um pouco mais arrumado, diria — e que estava sentindo um pouco de frio mesmo que tivesse coberta com os seus edredons mais quentes. Ao olhar para os lados, entendeu o porquê dessa sensação: estava sozinha na cama, nenhum sinal de HyeBin no quarto — e pela falta de barulho, talvez nem mesmo na casa a mais velha estivesse.

Com um biquinho triste nos lábios, Joo Won resolveu se levantar e ir para o banheiro — seu nariz estava começando a lhe incomodar pois um dos lados estava entupido. Depois de ter limpado tanto o nariz quanto o seu rosto, a morena voltou pro quarto mais desperta, pegou o primeiro edredom que estava jogado na cama e o colocou sobre os ombros. No exato momento em que começava a divagar sobre procurar seu celular ou voltar pra cama, seu estômago fez um barulho de indignação, lhe lembrando que não tinha nada ali já fazia algumas horas.

Com um pouco de tensão em seus músculos que doíam um pouco, uma vez que ainda estava meio cansada e continha alguns sinais de febre, a Lee saiu do quarto e se encaminhou pelo corredor até passar pela sala com o objetivo de ir para a cozinha ver se tinha algo que desse para cozinhar.

No entanto, ao chegar lá, se surpreendeu um pouco com a presença de HyeBin no balcão comendo algum sanduíche enquanto olhava para o celular.

— Hyeb?

Ao ouvir a voz fanha da mais nova, ela moveu seus olhos do aparelho que segurava até a sua figura levemente descabelada e enrolada num edredom.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu moro aqui, sabe — Joo Won retrucou, um pouco indignada pela forma como foi recebida na própria cozinha, sentindo um pouco de incômodo na garganta.

— Você deveria estar na cama, — A mais velha respondeu de forma calma, porém levemente estressada. — descansando.

— Eu tava com fome — a morena falou, sentindo-se cada vez mais consciente do seu estômago vazio, um biquinho pendurado nos lábios por saber que a outra só queria lhe mimar um pouco — mesmo que a Lee já estivesse se sentindo um pouco melhor, bem o suficiente para andar até a cozinha.

Um suspiro frustrado deixou HyeBin enquanto ela se levantava e pegava uma tigela para colocar a sopa de frango que tinha feito para a sua namoradinha no momento em que esta dormia. Enquanto a mais velha servia a comida, Joo Won se sentou na banqueta e ficou observando os ombros curvados da mais velha e a forma como ela se movia na cozinha como se pertencesse ali — e ela bem queria que isso fosse verdade, todavia o seu apartamento ficava longe do trabalho de HyeBin e, se sua mãe descobrisse que estava rachando o lugar, ela perderia a renda extra que ajudava a pagar o aluguel. E sinceramente, Joo Won não tinha um salário bom e muito menos tempo para arrumar outro (ou ficar agarradinha com a namorada), quem dirá arrumar mais grana para pagar os boletos.

— Aqui, coma — Os olhos castanhos da mais nova voltaram ao foco após ouvir aquilo, e ao olhar para a bancada, a tigela estava lá contendo uma sopa quente, sendo acompanhada por um copo de suco.

Mesmo que Joo Won conseguisse ver a fumaça quente que tocava seu rosto, ela se pôs a comer, já que estava com fome e, apesar de não sentir gosto nenhum por causa da febre e de ter um pouco de dificuldade pra engolir por causa da leve inflamação na garganta, ela tinha certeza que estava muito bom.

Não houve muita conversa durante o meio tempo em que a mais nova comia, já que sua namorada tinha voltado a olhar o celular — provavelmente vendo algum _tweet_ sobre um novo filme ou série de zumbi.

Assim que HyeBin percebeu que a Lee terminou de comer, ela recolheu os utensílios e mandou a outra voltar pro quarto.

No entanto Joo Won, com preguiça de fazer o caminho de volta, simplesmente se jogou no sofazinho de dois lugares e ajeitou as cobertas melhor em volta de si — e foi só ao estar deitada que percebeu que apesar de ainda sentir-se meio cansada, estava sem um pingo de sono para voltar a dormir.

— Unnie, pode ligar a tevê por favor? — Joo Won pediu, ao ver que a mais velha já estava vindo em sua direção, provavelmente já tendo terminado de arrumar a cozinha.

HyeBin não demorou a acatar o pedido da outra, e assim que achou um episódio de Globin, — um drama que ambas estavam interessadas em ver mas não chegaram a parar para assistir — ela tirou-lhe o cobertor para se deitar em cima da mais nova, ajeitando o edredom assim que se viu confortável no pequeno sofá.

Elas ficaram um tempinho assim, com os olhos grudados na televisão, dividindo o calor e vez ou outra acariciando a pele alheia. Os dedos de Joo Won não deixando os fios arroxeados da namorada, mesmo que seu foco estivesse no drama.

Quando o comercial chegou, a morena olhou para baixo e avistou o rostinho cansado, porém realizado — provavelmente por finalmente estar deitada — de HyeBin, seus olhos redondos focados na tela, o meio entre as sobrancelhas que virava ruguinhas quando ela as franzia ao fazer caretas para o que passava no _cf_ , e a língua que vez ou outra passava nos lábios finos, distraindo Joo Won de qualquer coisa além deles…

— Hyeb, me dá um beijo?

— Quê? — a mais velha tirou o foco da tela para a morena, levemente confusa por não ter prestado atenção no que a outra tinha dito.

— Eu quero um beijo — repetiu a Lee, dessa vez inflando um pouco as bochechas para parecer fofa e conseguir o que queria.

No entanto HyeBin apenas voltou a ajeitar a cabeça em seu peito e disse:

— Não enquanto você estiver doente.

— Mas Binnie — Joo Won falou cheia de manha, o que lhe fez sentir-se levemente envergonhada por estar tão carente.

— Eu só vou te beijar quando você estiver melhor, sem mas.

A mais nova soltou um grunhido frustrado e resmungou algo que pareceu muito com a palavra "chata".

— Então é melhor você se cuidar direitinho, — HyeBin declarou sem olhar para a Lee. — porque eu já estou sentindo saudades da sua boquinha.


End file.
